


we get into trouble and lose our minds

by spaceve



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Fuck gender, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Makeup, Rated M for language, bisexual chad dylan cooper (implied), lesbian tawni hart, nonbinary chad dylan cooper (implied), queer is used as a slur, they say fuck a lot, wlw mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: The thing about Chad Dylan Cooper is that he has always knownexactlywho he is.Or: The One Where Chad Wears Makeup
Relationships: Chad Dylan Cooper & Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper/Sonny Munroe (implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	we get into trouble and lose our minds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2:30 am and it's pretty short, but I just needed to get it out of my system. anyways chad dylan cooper + makeup is all I'm asking for.
> 
> title is from generation why by conan gray... stream kid krow!
> 
> (also all mistakes are mine)

Chad knew that Sonny and Tawni wouldn’t be back in their dressing room for at least another hour. This gave him some extra time to snoop around, maybe dig up some dirt. Maybe he could smell Sonny’s clothes again (he _was not_ creepy, _shut up_ ). However, before he could accomplish any of that, he spotted a tube of liquid eyeliner laying on the floor. Figuring it was most likely Tawni’s, he did what any chivalrous man would do. He threw it into the trashcan.

After a moment of thinking about how _the eyeliner did nothing to you_ , he decided to do the actually chivalrous thing and pick it out of the (luckily otherwise empty) trash, setting it atop the vanity alongside her other makeup. Chad allowed himself to momentarily indulge in a fleeting thought of him wearing the eyeliner, before realizing that he _did_ have an hour to himself and he _didn’t_ have anything better to do.

Reaching for the eyeliner, he paused to think _What am I doing?_ before realizing that _this didn’t mean anything_ and that he was _just messing around_. No one would see him like this, anyway. Without another moment of hesitation, he unscrewed the lid and lifted the tip of the brush to his eye, drawing an utterly horrendous crooked line on his eyelid.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “How do girls do this _every day_?”

He reached for a makeup wipe and removed the eyeliner, deciding to give that up for now. _Eyeshadow_ , he thought, _that should be simple_. He selected a fairly nude shade with a pinkish hue that matched the sweater vest he was wearing. With no hesitation this time, he swiped the brush onto his lid, repeating until it looked good enough for his liking, and then doing the same to the other eye. 

“ _Nice_ ,” he winked at himself in the mirror. He looked _hot_ , hotter than usual. And he had barely any makeup on. It was just his natural beauty, he decided.

Next, he chose the only shade of blush that was available, a tannish pink. He picked up a brush that he thought would do the job and applied it to both his cheeks and then to the tip of his nose, as he liked it when girls did that. He debated whether he should add something to his lips before deciding that he could always wipe it off if it looked too bad.

He perused the many lipstick shades, contemplating choosing between a bright red color or a lighter nude color. He eventually decided on the red, uncapping it and immediately swiping it across his bottom lip, then rubbing his lips together like he saw girls do. After touching it up to his liking, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror, impressed with his first attempt at makeup. 

As he began to think about the possibility of adding mascara, the door slammed open, startling him out of his reverie and causing him to remember just where he was. He whipped around to face Tawni, poorly attempting to cover his face with his hands.

“Chad? Why are _you_ here?” she questioned, looking at him confusedly. 

“Uh—”

“And why are you covering your face?”

“I’m not doing _anything_. I’m just, um, leaving.” He pushed past Tawni, only to trip over the rug. _Fuck my life_ , he thought. “Fuck my life,” he said aloud.

“Why are you acting so weird? Just—” she stopped, finally taking notice of his appearance. “Oh. You didn’t want me to see you with _makeup on_? I _love_ makeup.” 

Tawni sat down next to him on the floor, smiling widely as she allowed her eyes to fully roam over his face.

“Can I teach you?”

“I— what?” Chad spluttered.

“No offense, but you could stand to learn a little. Nice job with the lipstick, though,” she continued to smile. And he continued to stare at her, completely shocked by her reaction.

“You’re not mad?” he implored. He wondered how the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ would’ve reacted if they would have found him like this. Or worse, what if his _parents_ saw? They’d probably laugh and call him a queer. Which, he _wasn’t_. He didn’t even _like_ doing his makeup. It was just an experiment, a _joke_. And it was harmless. He wasn’t going to _become gay_ just from wearing makeup one time. He knew his parents were idiots, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about their words _all the time_.

“Why would I be mad? I would love to have someone to talk about makeup with.”

“But… I’m a guy. Guys don’t wear makeup.” 

_Makeup is for_ girls.

“Plenty of guys wear makeup,” Tawni continued to smile, yet her tone became more serious. “Don’t let anyone tell you who you are. Although I hate to say this, you’re _Chad Dylan Cooper_. You can do whatever the fuck you want. If you wanna wear makeup, do it. If you wanna wear a dress, do it. As long as you’re not hurting anyone or yourself, you’re free. Fuck gender.”

He laughed, joining in on her smile, “Thank you, Tawni. I never knew you were so understanding.”

“Chad, please, I’m a lesbian,” she stated matter of factly. “And to some guys, I’m _too pretty_ to be one. I will always be understanding when it comes to stuff like this. And you can always talk to me. I know that we aren’t friends and we usually annoy the fuck out of each other, but if you want to have a serious conversation with me, I’ll be here for you.”

“I’m here for you, too. And I might just take you up on that offer of the makeup lesson.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing. 

“Mr. Cooper, you have come to the right place,” she laughed again.

“Just one more thing,” he looked away, biting his lip. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. At least not yet.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. What happens in the dressing room stays in the dressing room.” She stood up, offering Chad a hand. “Now, let’s fix that eyeshadow mess.”

“Hey!” he exclaimed, taking the offered hand and hoisting himself up. “I thought it looked good!”

“ _Sure_ ,” Tawni stated sarcastically, both of them laughing.

As Chad sat back down at Tawni’s vanity, he knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

Oh wait, you thought he was talking about Tawni? Hell no. He meant him and the makeup…

**Author's Note:**

> literally tawni being a lesbian was irrelevant to this story, but I had to include it.
> 
> also I headcanon chad dylan cooper as bi and maybe nonbinary, so that's kinda also included in this.
> 
> i might write a part two dealing more with him struggling with his sexuality, but I didn't want it to be the most important part of this specific story.
> 
> anyways, I hope you liked it! now I can maybe stop projecting all of my feelings onto chad dylan cooper.


End file.
